Xisvyre
General Information *Age: 19 *Height: 8'0" *Species: Dragonborn *Gender: Female *Appearance: She basically looks like a humanoid dragon, complete with taloned feet and hands, and a tail. Her 'hair' is moreso fleshy-looking dreadlocks, and she has a powerful jaw that can crush a skull with ease. She typically wears hard leather armor, not as much as a soldier but enough to protect her when she gets in a fight. It allows a bit more agility than a full metal suit of armor, which she uses to her advantage. She has a small knife, mostly for skinning animals she manages to catch after hunting, but the weapon she actually uses for fighting is a large battle hammer. It's meant to be used as a two-handed weapon, but she has no trouble at all using one hand to weild it if she has to. She has a few scars here and there from fighting; her life has been anything but easy. *Abilities: As a dragonborn she has a breath ability, specifically the ability to breath frost/ice. She's also a beserker, which can be both a blessing as well as a curse. Biography When Xisvyre was a hatchling, she and her family were cast out of their clan and exiled, her father executed. He had performed a ritual but something had gone wrong, and as a result half of the inhabitants of their enclave had been killed, including hatchlings and eggs that had yet to be hatched. Not too long after their exile, her mother was jumped on her way into a city to try to get some food for herself and Xisvyre. The assailants killed her and left her in the wilderness, and Xisvyre was on her own from that moment on. She did what she could from then on to get by, scrounging around in alleys for food and doing odd jobs where she could for some coin or a place to sleep. When she got older she started working on more physically demanding jobs, acting as a bouncer here or a bodyguard for someone in need of it. Though no matter how well she was able to look out for herself, any time she went into an area that more dragon-kin lived or were gathered, she was putting her life at risk. There were several times that she had almost been killed, but she'd been lucky...so far. On one such occasion she somehow wound up on Koniki. While she was trying to take care of her wounds she was found by Vitagox. He led her to the inn and found someone to heal her. After she was healed she had started to leave, but Vitagox and - to no small amount of surprise to herself - Thraxa convinced her to stick around a bit longer. Later that day she met Firebrand, who told her that the rules she had lived by in her life didn't necessarily apply any longer. That in the inn, she wasn't an outcast and "clanless trash", but a person. For the first time in her life, she mattered. Category:Characters Category:Muir's